custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun Adventure (2009, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 25, 1997. Plot Barney takes B.J., Riff, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure to four of their favorite places. First they explore the deep jungle. Next they meet Mister Snowman in the north pole. Then they go over in the meadow where they play tag with a weasel. Finally they go camping in the forest where they eat s'mores and tell stories. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Riff *Aaron *Hannah *Curtis *Kim Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Adventure Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Colors All Around #The Elephant Song #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Mister Snowman #Winter's Wonderful #Over in the Meadow #Pop Goes The Weasel #Lake Medley:"The Fishing Song,"Row Row Row Your Boat" #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #S'Mores #Pop Goes The Weasel #A Camping We Will Go Barney's Fun Adventure Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Fun Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Greatest Hits Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1998 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Late 1993-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 2-3 episodes ("Barney's Imagination Island", "If The Shoe Fits...", "Twice is Nice!", "Barney's Talent Show", "Fun & Games!", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!", etc). *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Late 1995-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes ("Fun & Games!", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!", "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "First Day of School", "We've Got Rhythm", etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Late 1995-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes ("Fun & Games!", "Once Upon a Time!", "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus!", "First Day of School!", "Is Everybody Happy?", etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon A Time". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Butterfiles". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hearing". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new matierial of the "More Barney Songs". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "My Party with Barney", with Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The end credits music is the same from the new matierial of the "More Barney Songs". *When BJ, Baby Bop and Riff arrive at the school and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from the Barney segment from "Kids For Character" and Riff's "Hi Everybody!" was voiced by Michael's (Brain Eppes) from "Falling for Autumn", except is was ptiched down to -3 and mixed Riff's Season 2-present voice. *Aaron has his Late 1995-Mid 1997 voice and look. *Hannah has her 1994-1998 voice and Late 1996-1998 look. *Curtis has his 1995-1999 voice and 1995-1997 look. *Kim has her 1994-2002 voice and Late 1996-1998 look. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 4